


Holiday vacation

by dmichelle312



Series: Pokemon fanfics [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, And Grimsley's sister's children, And I might not like the official names, Because I haven't seen the official names anywhere yet, Bedroom Sex, Boys In Love, Bug-type Pokemon, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Christmas Vacation, Consensual Groping, Cousins, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark-type Pokemon, Descriptive Sex, Dry Humping, Everyone is of age, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feels, Female Ejaculation, Fireplaces, Gentleness, Gloria is 18 and Piers is 21, Gothic outfit, Goths, Hand Jobs, Hot Chocolate, I will add tags with the names of the ships for Piers/Gloria and Victor/Marnie, I write erotism NOT porn I DON'T do porn, I'm Canadian so I just didn't bother with British slang, In which case I will come up with my own names for those ships, Kissing, LLF Comment Project, Leather, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Love, Manual stimulation, Marnie and Piers are Grimsley's niece and nephew, Marnie is a sweetheart, Married Couple, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penetration, Piers is a sweetheart, Post-Pokemon Sword & Shield, Redemption themes, Romance, See the link in my beginning author's notes, Self-Lubrication, Squirting, Sweet/Hot, Tags May Change, Tender Sex, Tenderness, The official name of the ship for Grimsley/Burgh is Absintheshipping, They go visit their uncle in Unova for the holidays, This takes place four years after the events of Sword & Shield, True Love, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Victor and Marnie are 18, Vulnerability, When I come up with good names for those ships, clitoral stimulation, getting wet, sensual stripping, sexual arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Just a few days after Christmas, Piers and Marnie go on a holiday vacation in Unova to visit their uncle Grimsley with their significant others.
Relationships: Arti | Burgh/Giima | Grimsley, Implied Beet | Bede/Hop, Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor, Nezu | Piers/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Pokemon fanfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200130
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: (Pokemon) Other, (Pokemon) Piers/Gloria, Redemption arcs





	Holiday vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts), [Alkaline6022](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaline6022/gifts), [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts).



> I headcanon that during the events of the Sword & Shield games, Gloria was 14 (so were Victor and Marnie but they're barely mentioned in this fic) and Piers was 17. Most of my stories will take place at least four years after the events of the games, so yeah in this one Gloria is 18 and Piers is 21, they are both of age and they can date each other. Apart from the 7th gen protags, we are never told how old the main protags of each game are, it's up to interpretation and there are different headcanons depending on the fanfiction writer. If you think Marnie couldn't be 14 during the events of the games, let me tell you that some people think she was actually 16 (I read posts online made by people who think she was 16 during the events of the games). We all have different interpretations and headcanons. This is my headcanon. Also, it's obvious to me that the main protags of BW2 (who look 15-16 in the BW2 games and even around that age in the Pokemon Adventures manga) and Swsh (who look 14-15) are teenagers and not children and that they are older protags (which I really like).
> 
> The names I gave to those characters' Pokemon are the nicknames I give to my own Pokemon in my W1, W2, Moon, and Ultra Sun. Nicknames are important to me, I could never train or battle with Pokemon who aren't nicknamed as that would feel too impersonal. Also calling your Pikachu Pikachu and your Salamence Salamence make as much sense as calling your cat cat or your fox fox or your mother human. As far as I'm concerned, the only people who don't nickname their Pokemon are people who are lazy and who aren't serious about Pokemon training and developing a closer bond with their Pokemon. Masuda himself makes a strong point. “Please, give them nicknames,” he says. “You wouldn’t call your cat or dog ‘Cat,’ ‘Dog.’”
> 
> I agree with this OP:
> 
> https://www.polygon.com/pokemon/2018/9/25/17896848/pokemon-nicknames-red-blue
> 
> Please before you read "Holiday vacation", read "Journey worth making" and "Always, it is you", because there are some references to part 1 and 2 in part 3 (continuity). In fact, please read the fanfics in my "My Sword & Shield headcanon" series in their chronological order, the story will make more sense to you if you do.
> 
> Before you read "Holiday vacation", you should read the story of How Grimsley and Burgh met their adoptive daughter (my original character Khloe) for the first time while they were vacationing in Alola:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772929
> 
> For this fanfic "Holiday vacation", I was inspired by the song "I will love you this Christmas", by Russel Vandevrie:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVvNWV9aSM8
> 
> Warning: Folks, this fanfic contains sexual content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18, and if you choose to read it anyway, I can't be held responsible for that, it's the fault of the parents for not monitoring what their minor sons and daughters read on the Internet. As for the adult readers, don't like don't read, as simple as that. There's a warning in the tags AND in my beginning author's notes, so no one can whine and say that I didn't warn enough.
> 
> Folks, I write erotism NOT porn, I DON'T do porn (I find it quite offensive and insulting that some people don't bother to learn the difference between the two and that they call porn what isn't porn or that they call all sex porn, it's ridiculous and insulting). Folks, read the comment section of this fanfiction where I explain the differences between the two:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177200?show_comments=true#comments
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except for my OC Khloe.

Gloria was sitting in her mother's living room.

"Mom, I also wanted to let you know that I won't be in Postwick for a few days", Gloria said.

Megan turned to her daughter.

"You've been invited somewhere?", Megan asked.

"Yes, Piers and Marnie are going on a holiday vacation in Unova to visit their uncle and they are allowed to bring their significant others, so Victor and I are going with them. You know Victor. He's Thea's son, she work at the Pokemon Center in Wedgehurst. Victor and I both had our Gym Challenge at the same time", Gloria replied.

"I didn't see him that many times, but I remember him and his mother", Megan said.

Hop was there too, sipping some herbal tea with honey.

"I should go on a vacation too. Skiing and then reading good novels in front of the fireplace in a cabin in the woods sound relaxing and I could definitely use a break from work considering it's all I do now. I used to go skiing with my dad a bunch when I was a kid and it could be just what I need", Hop said.

"You need a break sometimes, just like everybody else, Hop", Gloria replied.

"I wish you a good vacation, Gloria. Tell Piers, Marnie and Victor I said Hi", Hope said.

Gloria smiled.

"I will. And I wish you a good vacation too", she replied.

"You have grown into a fine young man, Hop. Your parents must be proud of you. Have you met somebody that you like?", Megan said.

"Well, I wanna straight up tell this person that I'm getting closer with, whom I think likes me too, that I love him and that I want to get into a relationship with him, but he's struggling with some issues so I don't want to rush anything. I just want to be there for him and show him that I genuinely love him", Hop replied.

"That's good, Hop. I hope things work out for the best for you and for this young man whom you love", Megan said.

"Me too", Gloria added.

"Thank you for the herbal tea and the support. I will leave now. I wish you both a nice day and I'll be seeing you next week", Hop said.

After he left, Gloria turned to her mother.

"I better go home and pack some stuff seeing as I'm going on a holiday vacation with my boyfriend", Gloria said.

"Piers is such a sweet young man. He's been looking after his sister and he's so good for you", Mega replied.

"He's the best thing that has ever happened to me", Gloria said.

"I'm so happy for you", Megan added.

"Thank you, mom", Gloria said.

"Now go, darling. Don't make him wait", Megan said.

She smiled, hugged her mother and left.

She went home, packed a bag, caught a flying taxi and left for Spikemuth.

* * *

Being back in Spikemuth left her feeling like something surprising and exciting could happen at any time, and as if her spot in Postwick had been waiting for her all along to come back. When she saw the apparel shop, she smiled and walked into the shop. She bought a bold new outfit. It was a goth leather outfit with boots and a jacket. She kept her new clothes on and put her old clothes into her bag. She put on some eyeliner and eyeshadow too. She smiled when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She went over to her hot goth boyfriend's house and rang the bell. When he saw her outfit, his jaw hit the floor.

"Gloria? Oh, wow. That's new and hot", Piers said.

"Do you like it?", Gloria asked.

"Love it!", he replied with a smile.

He took her hand.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come in", he said.

He led her inside.

"Glad you got here to Spikemuth without a problem", he said.

"I'm happy to be back, and to be here with you", she replied.

"So am I", he said.

She kissed him and he melted into her, his arms sliding around her back.

"Oh love, this new outfit you're wearing does things to me, and everything else about you", he breathed to her.

"You do things to me too, sweetie. So much so that I'm really tempted to do things to myself right now", she replied.

"Fuck. Gloria. I want you so much right now", he said, his eyes filled with love and desire.

"We are alone here, are we?", she asked.

"Yes, it's just you and me", he replied.

"Then take me to your room and let's make love. We have the whole night to ourselves after all", she said.

They had had sex once before and it had been pretty good so they were more than willing to repeat the experience. Piers took her by the hand and took her to his bedroom. He tenderly kissed her on the lips, she returned the kiss. He removed her jacket and her boots. She wanted to give him full access but he pulled her back hastily.

"No, please, keep that outfit on for a little while longer. I need to fully enjoy you in this outfit first", he said.

He slid his hands underneath her shirt and stroke her nipples so expertly. He slid his hands down her body and began to squeeze and stroke her nipples. She moaned. Slowly, one of his hands traveled between her tighs to stroke her sex. His sucking her nipple intensified as she bucked, searching for any kind of relief. Then his mouth moved from her breasts to her mouth and he tenderly kissed her. He slipped a hand down her pants and in between her legs.

"Oh, Gloria, you are so wet", he said.

He gently massaged her clit with his fingers using her own "juices". He rubbed her clit in a circular motion, and as the pressure increased so did her breathing. The feeling of his hands on her making her moan loud. He kept gently massaging her clit. Over and over she felt the orgasm tear through her. She was nearly squealing as she screamed out. She stiffened, threw her head back and screamed in pleasure as she came. He helped her ride out her orgasm, not stopping as she came undone in his arms.

"That's it, love. That's it...", he whispered.

He leaned back to gaze at her and the love she saw in his eyes stole her breath.

He gently stroke her face and hair. Gloria let her whole body relax as she came down from her post-orgasmic high, smiling up at Piers and lightly brushing his face with her fingertips. When she gave him a hand job, she basked in what noises she drew from him. Thick, heavy noises that vibrated through him. A moment later, they had a round two. She gasped and groaned as if in ecstasy when he entered her. He pushed deep inside her moist walls and then slowly withdrew again. She could feel every inch of him driving into her. He moved inside her, strong, long thrust that kept her spiraling out of control, reaching again for an even higher peak. He kissed and caressed her face as he moved inside her, each thrust increased his desire, his need for her. His need for release took over, his breathing quickened. They came, calling each other's names as he thrusted deep inside her one last time. He lay on her chest, strength gone, unable to move. His strength returned, he moved from atop her and wrapped his arms around her as she nestled close to him, her head on his shoulder.

"That was great", he said.

"I concur", she replied.

He intertwined their fingers and smiled softly.

"I love you so much", he said.

"I love you too", she replied.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Victor and Marnie laughed as they pulled each other in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here", Marnie said.

"You and me both", he replied.

She held his hand as she dragged him inside her house. She locked the door and turned to him with a smile. He kissed her on the lips and she returned the kiss and as she squeezed his butt with both hands she looked at him dreamily.

"You want to make out on the couch?", she suggested.

"Yes", he replied.

After what felt like an eternity of kissing and groping, Victor led them into her bedroom. They undressed each other in between kisses. She shuddered in pleasure, whispering his name as he gently stroke her nipples and hips. She pulled him closer, her nipples hardening in anticipation. Tossing some proverbial gas to the fire, she let her hands roam over his chest. Through the material, she felt the tight nubs of his nipples and teased them with her fingetips. As a reward, she received a groan. When she squeezed his butt, he moaned. She kissed every inch of his body as her hands explored him. Her gaze wandered over his body, down toward his throbbing erect cock and she smiled when she saw how hard he was. That little smile she got when she saw how hard he was, "hell", that just made him even harder and she inhaled loudly when she saw how hard he was for her.

She was wet, she was ready, she wanted him badly. When he entered her, she was ready for him. He made love to her slowly and she met each thrust with passion. When she climaxed, he followed her and they called each other's names as they came, lost in the throes of orgasm. They felt complete, their bodies moving as one. He pulled out, flipped them, lay her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"That was amazing", he said.

"I think so too", she replied.

He gently stroke her hair.

"Let's not put our clothes back on. So we won't need to get naked if we're up to a round two in the middle of the night", Victor said.

"You want a round two?", Marnie asked.

"Do you?", he replied.

She smiled.

"Well, that makes two of us", he replied.

She yawned and felt herself drift off to sleep.

They woke up later and did indeed had a round two that they enjoyed as much as the first one. They cuddled afterward and talked for a little while, then they prepared to go back to sleep.

"I love you so much", she said.

"And I love you too", he replied.

They feel asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

Burgh was relaxing in bed, reading a novel. His husband, Grimsley, joined him. He bookmarked his page and he put the book away, on the bedside table.

"Is our daughter sleeping well?", Burgh asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Yes. Khloe is sleeping just fine. I just checked up on her and I can assure you that she's fine", Grimsley replied.

"That's good. She started her Unova Gym Challenge not to long ago and I'm proud of her but I'm glad she's staying over for the holidays", Burgh said.

"Same here. But she wouldn't miss it for the world. And tomorrow, we'll have your niece and nephew and their significant others over. Since we'll have visitors in the next couple of days, we won't have much time alone together. So I suggest we make the most of tonight", Grimsley replied.

"I agree", Burgh said.

Grimsley gently cupped his husband's cheeks and tenderly kissed him on the lips. Burgh returned the kiss. Grimsley slid his hands under his husband's pyjama shirt to run his fingers lightly across Burgh's skin. Burgh felt tears of joy run down his cheeks. They were married. Two becoming one, always there when they needed each other. Grimsley looked at Burgh with love in his eyes. Burgh let his hands roam from Grimsley's neck to down to his tighs. Grimsley caressed his husband's nipples, tweaking them slightly. He heard his husband's intake of breath and felt them hardening under his fingertips. When Burgh squeezed his butt, he moaned. When the only thing that separated them was the thin material of their boxers, Grimsley softly ground against his husband, gently and expertly. Burgh threw his head back, a breathless moan escaping his lips as he placed his hands on Grimsley's hips, aiding him in moving. Grimsley wrapped his arms around Burgh's neck, pulling him closer as he continued his movements, allowing their clothed members to brush.

Then the wonderful friction stopped, Burgh's hips stilled by strong hands. Burgh protested but Grimsley softly shushed the distressed whine he got in response. Grimsley took the bottle of lube and then took the lube in his hand and smeared it over the hole, rubbing it around the edges and slowly inching his fingers inside, prepping his husband. Then he took the lube in his hands, poured a few drops on his fingertips and rubbed them on his cock. With one smooth thrust he entered his husband and began to rock his hips back and forth. Burgh's moans spurred him faster. Burgh groaned in pleasure as he was being filled by Grimsley's cock. Grimsley thrusted inside his beautiful husband, hitting his prostate over and over again. He smiled lovingly when he heard Burgh moan.

"That's it, love. Come for me", Grimsley said.

Burgh shuddered and came hard. Not wanting to wake up his daughter, he muffled his screams of pleasure against his husband's shoulder. Grimsley helped him ride out his orgasm. A short moment later, Grimsley came too, muffling his screams of pleasure against Burgh's shoulder. Grimsley pulled out of his husband and wrapped him in a loving embrace.

"I love you so much", Grimsley said.

"I love you too", Burgh replied, returning the embrace.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Grimsley and Burgh were sitting in the living room when they heard the door bell ring. Grimsley went to answer the door.

"Here you are", said Grimsley with a happy smile.

He led them into the living room.

"Hi, Uncle Grimsley", Piers said.

He turned to Burgh and nodded his greetings.

"Uncle Burgh", he added.

Burgh smiled.

Piers went to hang up their coats and fetch them a drink as his sister greeted her uncles. When he came back, they introduced Gloria and Victor. Then Grimsley and Burgh introduced their eleven years old daughter to them.

"Piers and Marnie, this is your cousin, Khloe. We adopted her not too long ago when we were vacationing in Alola. She recently started her Unova Gym Challenge. That's her first ever Pokemon, a female Alolan Rattata named Pandora", Grimsley said.

"She's shy", Burgh added.

Piers, Marnie, Gloria and Victor set her at ease and chatted with her. Kitia, Marnie's female Morpeko, jumped out of her trainer's arms and got into a friendly chat with Pandora. Marnie reminded herself to check up on Viezra and Marley later, her female Liepard and her female Scrafty. Kitia and Pandora were in good company with Lao, Burgh's male Crustle, and Kiara, Grimsley's female Absol. Then Grimsley told them that they could go sit at the table and dinner would be served soon.

"I'm going to gather all the Pokemon in the other room and bring them food", Marnie said.

"I'll help", Piers added.

Once the Pokemon were gathered in the other room and fed, the trainers started eating. The food was delicious and they all had a bit of wine, except for Khloe of course.

After dinner, they all went out for a walk, went to the park and let their Pokemon play together in the snow.

"It's so cute to see them run and play in the snow. They're making a snow Delibird, Kitia is helping. And so is Freezia, my Weavile", Gloria said.

Piers intertwined their fingers and returned her smile.

When they left, Marnie asked Burgh if he could show them some of his art. For the next half an hour, he showed them some of his art. Then they gathered in the living room to open presents. The Christmas carols were playing on the radio, and excitement was ringing in the air. They talked about theor Pokemon journey, the events that took place that year, the Pokemon they caught and the people they met. They were sitting in front of the fireplace, warming themselves as they talked. Grimsley made them some hot chocolate and announced that he and Burgh were tired and that they were going to sleep. Grimsley and Burgh left and Khloe was asleep in her bedroom, so it was just the four of them in the living room. So they just sat on the couches, warming themselves in front of the fireplace as they talked.

"So Piers, How are your "patients" doing? The ones who turned themselves into your custody?", asked Victor.

"I was going to ask. I'd like to know how they've been since I last saw them. Did they have some company for Christmas? And who is watching over them while you're gone?", Gloria asked.

Piers saw Marnie and Victor intertwine their fingers and he did the same with Gloria.

"Yes, they do have some company for Christmas, and a dinner. Some of our buddies, former members of Team Yell, are watching over them while I'm away, If you want their names and you want to talk to them or ask them questions, I can arrange something. Just remind me later if that's the case. These former members of Team Yell made a dinner for them and even got each of them a present. It was my idea but these former members of Team Yell were rather enthusiastic about it, so I let them do most of the work, but I helped a bit and Marnie and I approved the work", Piers told them.

"That was nice of you", Victor replied.

"You're so kind. I'm proud of you. You make me the happiest version of myself. I love you, you're my everything", Gloria said to him.

Piers flushed and for a moment he couldn't find anything to say. He tenderly squeezed her hand. Victor and Marnie smiled at each other, softening.

"We're making progress. They're improved, but still have issues to work on and they still need much healing. But things have taken a turn for the better compared to four, nearly five, years ago", Piers added.

"That's good", Victor said.

"Gloria and Victor, you can drop in at any time if you want to help in any way with the "patients". You would be welcome, I and these former members of Team Yell would show you the basics and you could help in any way you see fit This is not me trying to pressure you. This is me telling you that you can be a part of this, if you want, if you so choose", Piers said.

"I definitely want to help", Gloria said.

"Me too", Victor added.

"Then you shall. Once we go back to Galar, I'll take you two there and you can decide in what ways you want to help", Piers told them.

"Sounds like a plan", Marnie said.

Piers took their mugs, went to the kitchen, washed them, dried them with a towel and put the dishes back in their proper place in the cabinet. It was an habit of his, but also he just liked making himself useful. He went back to the living room and when he sat back on the couch, Kitia jumped in his lap and Piers petted her, the Morpeko sighed with contentment. Kitia really liked him because he had such a good heart and she was thankful that he had introduced her to Marnie.

"We leave for Galar in the morning, so let's get some sleep now", Piers said.

They nodded. Marnie returned Kitia to her Pokeball and they all went to their rooms to get some sleep. They fell asleep with a smile on their faces knowing that the new year around the corner would bring would some exciting adventures and the opportunity to learn new things.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> This awesome Piers guy did a lot of firsts.
> 
> First Gym Leader to not use the Leader Theme.  
> First Dark Gym Leader.  
> First Gym Leader to have a sibling who isn’t a twin or triplet who eventually takes over for them.  
> First Gym Leader in Galar to not use Dynamax.  
> First in line at Hot Topic.
> 
> I have several fanfic projects on my list. Some of them more more Christmassy than others. I plan on writing a fourth Pokemon Sword & Shield fanfic that will be about characters like; Gloria, Victor, Piers, Marnie, Hop, Rose, Sordward, Shielbert, the Galar Gym Leaders, Leon and some OCs of mine. In part 4, there will be a lot of backstory and redemption arc for quite a few characters, and characters opposing bias, bigotry and stereotype against certain types of Pokemon, and characters atoning for past wrongs (Rose, Bede, Oleana, Sordward, Shielbert and some of my OCs). I have a huge soft spot for redemption arcs and I can totally understand why it's such an insanely popular genre in fanfiction. I might also write a Pokemon Originshipping fanfic. I also plan on writing a short Christmas-themed Malec fanfic and a short Quicksand fanfic towards the end of December 2019 or the beginning of January 2020.
> 
> If you want to be notified when I post my new works, subscribe to me on AO3.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
